Lothario Orpharion
Hero of Thunder A Hero of Galande, Lothario is famous for his skills with the bow and Holy Magic (and his infamous philandering). He is the former disciple to the Hero of Winds and the senior disciple to Xavier Archlight. A honorable and just man, if one can look past his faults. Abilities and Skills The "Hero of Thunder" received his tittle for his unique blend of Holy Magic and Archery in combat. He is not adept at healing magic past the point of emergency aid. While most archers learn to support their shots with arcane spells, Lothario has found unique ways to imbue his archery with divine forces instead. While this doesn't give him the sheer destructive power or versatility of arcane spells it makes him uniquely suited to take out high caliber unholy targets such as Demonic Beasts or Undead. He is also fairly proficient when it comes to physical reinforcement spells. Without Magic, his marksmanship is so great that he could hit a moving target the size of a coin several hundred meters away. When he puts his all into it and makes use of his bow "The Song of Steel" (a Dwarf made powerful magic weapon that he received for his deeds in Nimbadnur) he is capable of laying down fire from nearly a kilometer away that has the power behind it to easily qualify as a siege weapon. The presence of the Hero of Thunder on the battlefield is announced by a distant flashes of light followed by a thunderous impact. Another thing the Lohario is famous for is his skill with string instruments (which he has played from childhood), which he makes use of in his free time or in his pursuit of the opposite gender. Personality Lothario behaves in a very suave and cool manner, constantly trying to make it appear as if everything he does he does with ease. This has varying degrees of success. Those who only pay attention to the surface will see an overly confident man who seems to care little for anything beyond his own enjoyment. Those who observe him for a longer period will take note of the effort he puts in behind the scenes and a righteous (if sometimes worrisome) code of conduct that he holds himself by. His foolish behavior is, often enough, just an act to lighten the mood around him. Lothario loves to play and write music, and frequently hums while walking. He especially likes songs about heroism and comradery. On the opposite note he despises people who do not treasure those around them (particularly Dungeon Keepers). "It is not a party if only one person is enjoying himself - that is just hollow self-satisfaction." Personal History Despite being born with golden eyes (a sign that one has great affinity for Holy Magic) Lothario did not choose to enter the priesthood, choosing instead the life of an adventurer to make ends meet while enjoying his passion - music. Born in the town of Starsong, Lothario was surrounded by music from a very early age and, to this day, considers it the gift the Mortal Races gave to the world. He spent his days doing hunting work for the Silver Eagles and he spent his nights competing with the other local musicians in Starsongs famous Mad Dragon Inn. That was until his local sweetheart, a fellow adventurer, was stricken with a foul curse while on an expedition. The curse was strong and lifting it required that someone make a mad dash into an area infested with Demonic Beasts. By his own words - "that was probably where it all started". Lothario becoming a Hero was by no means a sudden process. One small favor here, one attempt to impress a girl there – soon enough he was known as a very capable adventurer. He started taking bigger missions farther away from home dreaming that, one day, his accomplishments would be so great that he would be granted the position of Inkeeper in a waypoint. There they would sing of great Heroes of old from dawn till dusk. How exactly he found himself chasing after the woman whom he later call Master (he also called her "She-Monster", but that came far later and never to her face) - he sometimes still wonders. He got infatuated with her when she saved him on the battlefield and eventually began traveling with her party. It was under her tutelage that he began to make go past his past dabbling in Magic and seriously start making use of Holy Magic, developing what would be later known as his iconic "Rain of Thunder". It was also under her tutelage that he traveled all throughout Galande and beyond, learning of the world and experiencing first hand all the plights that seek its end. It was somewhere around there that he states that he "made a few odd choices" and "before he knew it" was granted the Mark. In the present day, he travels where he is needed (having more then a bit of fun between stops) battling Evil wherever he can with a party of his own. The death of his master became a great driving factor and, while he tends to let loose a bit too much from time to time, he is regarded as a veteran Hero with the motivation and will to back it that claim. Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Galande Kingdom Category:NPC Category:Silver Eagles Category:Bounty Hunters